Physic
The Physic Staff (リブローの杖 Riburō no tsue, lit. Libro Staff) is a recurring Staff from the Fire Emblem Series. The long-ranged version of the Heal Staff, this staff possesses the tactical advantage of granting its user the ability to provide aid to their allies without putting themselves in the direct path of danger. This fact has thus caused the staff to earn the notorious reputation of being both scarce and exorbitantly-priced, where it is generally sold in Secret Shops and dropped by selected enemy units throughout the course of the games. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, this staff is also known as the Far-Healing Staff (とおいやしの杖 Tooiyashi no tsue). In both the GBA and Tellius series, the staff's maximum range is determined by dividing the user's Magic by 2. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia White Magic |6 |-- |-- |1-Atk |-- |HP Cost: 3. Exp: 9 }} Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Chest |Ch. 6 |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Learnt |Tatiana (Auto) • Genny (Lvl. 8) |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Bishop - Ch. 5 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 15 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 16 |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 5 - Chest • Ch. 8 - Chest '''Book 2:' Ch. 7 - Hidden |- |Events |'Book 2:' At the end of Ch. 19 |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 11 Book 2: Ch. 13 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'Second Generation:' Coirpre/Charlot |- |Dropped |'First Generation:' Chagall - Ch. 2 |- |Vendors |'Second Generation:' Ch. 10 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Oltof - Ch. 11x |- |Visit |Ch. 23 - Village |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M12 • M24 • M39 |- |Inventories |Lee |- |Visit |M4 • M19 |- |Chests |M27 • M39 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Niime |- |Visit |Ch. 7 - Village |- |Vendors |Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |Pent |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 30 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 32 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Enemy Priest - Ch. 16 |- |Inventory |Lyon (Creature Campaign) |- |Treasure |Lagdou Ruins - Floor 5: Chest • Tower of Valni - Floor 6: bottom left Chest (random of 4) |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B • Ch. 19 • Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Endgame |- |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Hidden • Ch. 16 - Chest • Ch. 17 - Chest |- |Vendors |Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Events |'Part 2:' Endgame - Base Conversation |- |Vendors |'Part 4:' Rebirth |- |Bargains |'Part 3:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 13 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 6 Chest • Ch. 10 Chest |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Ch. 15 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 16 |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Frost • Lena • Maria '''Extra Chapters:' Frost |- |Treasure |'Main Story:' Ch. 7 - Hidden • Ch. 10 - Chest Extra Chapters: BS3 |- |Events |At the end of Ch. 19 |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 13 |- |Vendors |Online Shop |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 20 • Ch. 25 • Para. 9 |- |Visit |Ch. 15 • Para. 2 |- |Vendors |Demon's Ingle • The Dragon's Table • Mila Shrine Ruins • Dueling Grounds • Wellspring of Truth |- |Merchants |West of Ylisstol • The Twins' Turf |- |SpotPass |Serra • Lyn • Eliwood • Moulder • Black Knight • Micaiah • Pr. Marth • Cecilia • Ethlyn • Oliver |- |Double Duel |Defeat 'Maribelle's Mercy''' to acquire the Physic staff through this method. |} ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |Innate |Tatiana • Shade |- |Learned |'Cleric Class': Faye (Lv. 6) • Genny (Lv. 8) |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Learned |'Faith Rank C': Linhardt • Bernadetta • Dorothea • Ashe • Sylvain • Mercedes • Ingrid • Ignatz • Marianne • Leonie • Hapi |} Etymology "Libro" is Spanish for "book". Gallery File:Libro Staff (TCG).jpg|The Physic Staff, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:とおいやしの杖.png|Artwork of the Far-Healing Staff in ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Libro (FE4).png|Coirpre casting Libro in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE6 Physic.png|An enemy Priest casting Physic on an enemy Sniper in The Binding Blade. File:FE9 Physic Staff.jpg|The Physic Staff being used in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance to restore Oscar's HP. File:Physic (FE10).png|An Order Bishop wielding the Physic Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:Physic (FE10 Animation Still).png|A Crimean Bishop casting Physic in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Priest (Brady).png|Brady wielding the Physic Staff in Awakening. File:FE14 Physic.jpg|Felicia wielding the Physic Staff in Fates. Category:Long Range Weapons